1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game console switch box for wirelessly splitting multimedia from a video game console.
2. Description of Related Art
Video game consoles generally connect to one display. For multiplayer games, each player has his own game console and display. However, when only one game console and display are available, the players must share the display. Often, the display is shared by showing the first player's screen in one half, such as top half, of the single display, and the second player's screen in the bottom half. Each player sees a distorted or otherwise truncated screen, as the result of sharing the single display.
Even when more than one display is available, game consoles are generally configured to connect to only one display. Mirroring the same video screen on another display fails to take advantage of the added display. In addition, the second display may be remotely located, such as in another room, from the game console.
There is a need for a switch box which takes a split video game screen and produces an output on two displays.